


soonyoung stop doing everything look cute

by hongjoongitsforyou



Series: seventeen short prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Oblivious Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Platonic Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, platonic or romantic you choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongitsforyou/pseuds/hongjoongitsforyou
Summary: jihoon, well, he knows he sometimes is cold.but he also knows that soonyoung is the cutest shit he's ever seen.(or: Jihoon is whipped)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: seventeen short prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	soonyoung stop doing everything look cute

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt] : jihoon thinks everything soonyoung does is cute

Jihoon is, well, he is many things. Many of which most he doesn't value enough and which makes him hard to deal with. Well that's what he thinks (the rest of the world just see him like a normal person who worked his ass off and now is extremely talented and humble). So to Jihoon, he always thinks about what the rest does, and how everyone else on his team is extremely talented and how much effort they put into what they do. He genuinely values it a lot, but he does not express it through words, however he does hope they do know how much he cherishes them ( they do ). 

However. And it's a big however. No matter how much he tries to focus on other members, on even on himself, he always ends up stuck looking at the same person. And it's not like he can control it, because freaking Kwon Soonyoung is a force to be reckoned with that Jihoon just can't handle. No matter how much he tries not to, every single action Soonyoung does has Jihoon mesmerized. So much he keeps mental track of everything dear Hoshi does.

number 1 - dance  
Now this one Jihoon knows, he knows it's just so general. Everyone can dance, right? But no, because every single time Soonyoung starts dancing he puts such a passion onto it that it does not even matter if its for a comeback title track or just him trying to make funny dances for the members to laugh. He does it with such an intensity Jihoon can't help to feel like he's lucky to be watching such thing.  
The first time he mentally noted Soonyoung's dancing was one time when their new comeback was starting to get ready, and Soonyoung had come to his studio to ask him if he had a rough draft of their title track. When Jihoon had given him the track he was expecting him to ust leave him so Jihoon could continue with his work. But Soonyoung had decided that Jihoon had been in the studio for too long and that he needed a break, so he had been dragged to the practice room and before he knew it Soonyoung was throwing in precise moves his limbs around while testing the new song on the speaker. Jihoon just stood there for the whole two minutes thrity seconds gaping at Soonyoung because really how dare he make Jihoon's heart go wild like that?  
Jihoon must have really looked ridiculous because next thing he knew he's being dragged again but to the dorms because Soonyoung thought he looked like he's about to pass out (he was right) from lack of sleep (no Soonyoung, it's just you make me want to make a hole on the ground and hide in there).

number 13 - calling himself a tiger  
Everyone else seems to get tired of Hishi tiger Hoshi horangi but Jihoon just always ends up thinking about how wholesome that is. The most important time was when they were on a show and Hoshi was feeling himself more tiger than usual, doing little tiger noises here and there, and proudly calling himself a tiger. It was when Minghao called him out telling him if he keeps on saying it he would actually turn into a tiger than Jihoon just couldn't control himself. Before he thought through he said while the camera was directly at him "I think it's cute". Of course on that moment everyone was pretty chill about it but the second they got on the van, the never ending teasing started for Jihoon, and eventhough it just lasted a few hours because everyone is kind of scared of him (he knows, and he'd like it to stay that way), he still felt like being exposed to the world.

number 64 - puting while talking  
Jihoon wasn't really keen on the whole 'watching someone's lips as they talk', he found it cheesy and honestly kind of creepy. But since Soonyoung had come to him one time after their comeback and asked him to go to get some ice cream with him and Jihoon clearly said no, because staying in bed sounded much more appealing, he noticed it. It being how Soonyoung talks in pout when he whines. Jihoon could only stare at him and follow him to get the freaking ice cream because who could even deny Soonyoung in pout?

Even worse, he started noticing that it wasn't only when he was whining. But Soonyoung did it quite often. While he was concentrating on something, while was tired, while he was reading something out loud. So basically it got to the point where Jihoon would stare at Soonyoung's lips more often than not. But who could blame him? It was the pout.

numer 79 - being extremely touch-starved while sleepy  
Now, Jihoon wants to say he understands the feeling, but hejust doesn't. When he's tired, the only thing he actually wants is to find a bed and sleep. But he knows everyone is different and he knows that Soonyoung basically needs touch when he's tired but can't sleep. And if being honest he found it too cute to even complain every single time Soonyoung drapped himself over Jihoon.  
The first time they had been practicing their Don't Wanna Cry choreography, and everyone was really tired so they were taking a break while Chan explained a particularly complex step to Seungkwan, who had been clear that he wouldn't rest until having that step perfect. Jihoon was half watching them half sleeping when he felt someone's head on his lap. And he was ready to shove the head out of his personal space, but when he looked down he saw Soonyoung with a sleepy grin looking at him. Not having the heart to say no, he let him be, and tried to stay calm when Soonyoung took his hand and plaaced it on his head, a silent message that he wanted to be petted on the head. And he might not like skinship but Jihoon was a weak man so he did just that.

After that one Soonyoung had gotten confident and would drape himself over Jihoon every time he felt like it, and while most times in public he would give him the cold shoulder or just be embarrased, he did give in once in a while. There was also a memorable episode where Jihoon was in the studio working over a song, and he was so focused he didn't notice someone opening the door and coming inside. He did however notice when he was being man handled and from one second to another hw wasn't on his chair but on Soonyoung's lap over the couch. He was going to complain and go back to working when he saw Soonyoung's tear stained face. And that day he talked and cuddled Soonyoung until they were both asleep on his definitely not big enough studio couch. 

number 100 - his smile

He knows Soonyoung is famous for many things, but if Jihoon had to pinpoint the one thing that everyone caused everyone being whipped for Kwon Soonyoung at first glance, it definitely would have to be his smile. Soonyoung did not only have a beautiful smile, but also it was such a geniune smile that even the most cold person could have their heart turnt to mush over watching him smile. So you couldn't blame him if he was unable to stop himself from blurting out  
\- Stop being so cute - he said while looking at Soonyoung after he had been laughing at his own joke for the last thirty seconds. The older looked confused, like he didn't understand if he was joking around or if he was being serious. - seriously Soonyoung, it's making it hard to live, everything you do is distracting. I was trying to make the shopping list like Jeonghan asked me to do but if you keep laughing I get distracted and . . um, I - suddenly Jihoon realized what he had been saying. - just ignore I said that, okay?  
\- It's okay Jihoonie, I think you're cute as well - Soonyoung said while approaching him  
Jihoon stared at the list in his hand, well the attempt of a list really (because he had only managed to write ramen, being that Soonyoung had told him that lame ass joke afterwards). And while he could feel himself blushing from his ears to his neck, the hands suddenly on his neck were far more warm.  
He looked up and saw that smile again. 

-Jihoonie, I think you're far cuter. I could make a list of the cute things you do.

Jihoon gaped.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jonghohoney)


End file.
